Clark und Lana
thumb|left|230px|Clark und Lana Die Beziehung zwischen Clark Kent und Lana Lang war einer der dramatischsten Beziehungen in der Serie. Clark war schon immer in Lana verliebt,hat sich jedoch nie getraut sie anzusprechen. Lana und Clark wurden später in der High-School sehr gute Freunde. Die On-Off-Beziehung der beiden, spielt sich zwischen der ersten bis hin zu der achten Staffel ab. Clark und Lana haben es mehrmals versucht, eine romantische Beziehung aufzubauen, aber Clarks Geheimnis hinderte sie daran, dass sie eine ehrliche Beziehung zueinander haben. Als Clark Lana endlich die Wahrheit über sein Geheimnis erzählt, hat sie ihn nicht abgelehnt , wie er immer befürchtet hatte. Jedoch aufgrund ihrer traumatischen Beziehung mit Lex Luthor, musste Clark feststellen dass Lana nicht mehr das Mädchen war, dass Clark liebte. Trotz allen Versuchen, entscheidet Lana sich schließlich die Stadt zu verlassen, erzählt Clark, dass die Welt ihn mehr brauchte als sie. Sie kommt jedoch wieder und sie versuchen es für eine kurze Zeit nochmal. Bei Chloe's Hochzeit sehen sie sich wieder und die Gefühle kommen wieder hoch. Das Ende ist jedoch sehr tragisch. Staffel 1 thumb|left|Clark und Lana - Staffel 1 Am Anfang war Lana mit Whitney Fordman zusammen und trug eine Meterioten-Halskette, die verhinderte, dass Clark in ihre Nähe kommen konnte. Clark war von Anfang an in Lana verliebt, später entwickelte sich auch eine gute Freundschaft. Jedoch war Lana's eifersüchtiger Freund ein großes Problem, da er mit allen Mitteln die Freundschaft der beiden kaputt machen wollte, weil er bemerkte, dass Clark Gefühle für sie hatte. Trotz der Beziehung zu Whitney, wuchsen die Gefühle von Lana für Clark und sie küssten sich sogar fast, als jedoch ihre Tante Nal sie unterbrochen hat. Lana wurde viele male von Clark gerettet, meist bekam sie es nicht mit, dass es Clark war. Dennoch wuchs ihre Beziehung und als Ryan James, eine telepathische Junge, nach Smallville kam, versuchte er zu sagen, was Lana über Clark denkt, aber Clark sagte, er wolle nichts wissen, weil er es lieber selbst herausfinden möchte. Als Clark begann, Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung verlieren, bekann er eine kurze Romanze mit Chloe. Whitney entschied sich zur Marine zu gehen und er und Lana trennten sich für eine unbegrenzte Zeit. Lana entwickelte Gefühle für Clark, er aber ging mit Chloe zum Frühlingsball. Als er jedoch hörte, dass Tornados auf dem Weg sind, ließ er Chloe am Ball alleine, um Lana zur Hilfe zu kommen. Verlauf - Staffel 1 Nicht von dieser Welt thumb|left|200px|1.01 Nicht von dieser Welt Lana kommt zu ihm auf den Dachboden, da sie ihn beim Ball nicht gesehen hat. Lana meint, dass sie ihm noch einen Tanz schenken wolle. Sie fangen an zu tanzen, doch dann wacht Clark auf und merkt, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hat. Er sieht aus dem Fenster, entdeckt Lana und bedankt sich für den Tanz. Wie, als hätte sie es gehört, dreht sie sich um. Feuerball thumb|155px|1.03 Feuerball Clark steht auf dem Footballfeld, als Lana zu ihm kommt. Sie hat ihren Kellner Job aufgegeben. Clark meint, dass er nicht weiter Football spielt, da die Zeit gekommen ist, den Fluch zu brechen. Clark findet das Leben unfair und dass er manchmal einfach losbrüllen könnte. Lana schlägt vor, dann einfach wirklich loszubrüllen. Sie zählen bis drei und beginnen dann beide zu schreien. Ich sehe was, was Du nicht bist ... thumb|left|1.04 Ich sehe was, was Du nicht bist... Drück drauf ! Video Clark ist jetzt im Sportunterricht, wo er Lana hinterher schaut. Plötzlich bekommt er Kopfschmerzen, muss aber trotzdem die Übung, Seilklettern, durchführen. Oben angekommen, passiert etwas Eigenartiges: Clark sieht Pete an und sieht nur seine Muskeln und keine Haut mehr. Es ist gerade so, als könnte er durch ihn hindurch schauen. Clark ist davon so geschockt, dass er sich nicht mehr am Seil halten kann und herunterfällt. Unten angekommen kann er plötzlich durch die Wände hindurch sehen und hat einen tollen Blick auf die Mädchenkabine und auch auf Lana. Blütenterror thumb|left|1.15 Blütenterror Lana kommt am nächsten Morgen in sexy Klamotten in die Schule und beendet kurzerhand ihre Beziehung mit Whitney. Sie geht zu Clark und sagt, er müsse seinen Freunden vertrauen. Clark vertraut ihr und so gehen sie zum Schulschwimmbad, wo Lana strippt und Clark denkt, sie sei nicht sie selbst. Die beiden küssen sich...Sie stand unter dem Einfluss der Nicodemus-Blume. thumb|164px|1.21 Als der Sturm kam Als der Sturm kam ... thumb|left|1.21 Als der Sturm kam Clark hat keine Hoffnungen mehr auf eine Beziehung mit Lana und beginnt eine kurze Romanze mit Chloe. Er fragt sie, ob sie zusammen zum Frühlingsball gehen. Ein Kuss entsteht. Auf dem Ball wird Clark und Chloes Tanz durch eine Durchsage des herannahenden Sturms betreffend jäh unterbrochen. Clark, der sich große Sorgen um Lana macht, lässt Chloe stehen und bricht auf. Staffel 2 thumb|left|236px|Clark und Lana - Staffel 2Lana wollte wissen, wie Clark sie während des Tornados rettete, aber Clark wich ihren Fragen aus. Lana macht Clark Hoffnungen, dass aus ihnen, eines Tages was werden könnte. Clark entwickelt den Hitzeblick, besonders wenn er sexuel an Lana denkt. Clark, der weiterhin sein Geheimnis vor Lana versteckt, teilt es Pete mit. Während Clark unter dem Einfluss von rotem kryptonite leidet, gesteht er seine wahren Gefühle, indem er Lana zum ersten Mal küsst, aber dann tanzte er mit Jessie Brooks und küsste sie vor Lana. Das bringt beide auseinander. Sie waren grade dabei Freunde zu werden, aber als Whitney starb, entschied Lana sich die Probleme zu beheben und es mit Clark zu versuchen. Ihre Beziehung fängt an Clarks Geburtstag an. Beide wollen die Beziehung aber erst öffentlich machen, wenn sie es Chloe gesagt haben, das fällt beiden aber schwer. Später bekommet Clark Besuch von Lana. Sie sagt, dass sie Angst vor Clarks Geheimnissen hat. Clark meint, dass auch er Angst habe, aber nicht möchte, dass seine Gefühle für Lana eines der Geheimnisse sind. Die beiden küssen sich und werden beobachtet : Chloe läuft weinend davon.. Sie küssen sich, aber am nächsten Tag geht ihre Beziehung auseinander, als Martha Kent verletzt wurde und ihr Baby verlor, für das Clark sich verantwortlich machte und sich dafür entschied, Smallville zu verlassen. Er lud Lana ein, aber sie bestanden darauf, in Smallville zubleiben da es ihr Zuhause ist und es auch seins sei; darauf sagt er "nicht mehr", zieht den roten Kryptonit Ring an und verschwindet. Verlauf - Staffel 2 2x02 Heiß ! thumb|left|118px|2x02 Heiß ! Im Biologieunterricht bekommen Clark und seine Freunde eine neue Lehrerin, Miss Atkins. Die Jungs sind sofort begeistert von ihr, weil sie sehr gut aussieht. Sie zeigt ihnen einen Film über die Paarung von Tieren. Clark kann es währenddessen nicht unterlassen, einen Blick auf die Lehrerin zu werfen. Dabei bekommt er Probleme mit seinen Augen – sie werfen auf einmal Flammen und sein Hitzeblick entwickelt sich. Auf der Farm berichtet Clark seinen Eltern von den Ereignissen in der Schule. Er ist frustriert, weil seine neue Fähigkeit Menschen in Gefahr bringen kann. Schnell wird klar, dass seine Hormone den Hitzeblick auslösen. Später im Talon : Als Clark und sie sich verliebt ansehen, merkt Clark, dass sich erneut Flammen in seinen Augen aufbauen. 2x04 Wahnsinnsrot thumb|230px|2x04 WahnsinnsrotClark hat druch einen Ring mit rotem Kryptonit, keine Hemmungen mehr. Clark ist im Talon angekommen, um mit Lana zu sprechen. Er sagt ihr, dass es ihm so schien, als sei Lana eifersüchtig auf Jessie gewesen, ihn das aber gefreut habe. Lana meint, dass das lächerlich sei und er seine Zeit mit jedem verbringen kann. Clark will ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Das Wichtigste für Lana ist, herauszufinden, was an dem Tornado-Tag war, aber Clark weicht aus. Stattdessen erzählt er ihr, dass er sie schon immer geliebt hat und sie ihn auch und dass sie endlich aufhören sollten, sich etwas vor zumachen. Es folgt ein Kuss zwischen den beiden. Clark sagt, dass er Lana für ein Date abholen wird. 2x21 Geisterjäger thumb|left|2x21 Geisterjäger Lana ist ziemlich ernst, sie will mit Clark über ihre (gemeinsame) Zukunft reden. Sie hat das Gefühl, dass Clark in seinem Kopf ein perfektes Bild von ihr erstellt hat und das sie, wenn er dann endlich mal bei ihr Glück hat, diesem Bild nicht gerecht wird und er nicht mehr dasselbe für sie empfindet. Als Clark ihr aber versichert das nicht seine Gefühle für sie ändern wird sieht Lana ein das es vielleicht Zeit wird, dass sie anfängt an ihn zu glauben. Sie gibt ihn einen Geburtstags Kuss. 2x23 ... nach Hause? thumb|236px|2x23 .. nach Hause?Clark bereitet sein Motorrad gerade auf die Reise vor, als Lana zu ihm kommt und ihn aufhalten will. Clark beteuert ihr schließlich seine Liebe, und dass er genau deshalb gehen muss. Er setzt sich den Ring auf den Finger und fährt davon. Lana bleibt weinend zurück. Staffel 3 thumb|left|240px|Staffel 3 Drei Monate sind vergangen, nachdem Clark Smallville verlassen hat. Er ist nach Metropolis gegangen und lebt dort unter Einfluss des roten Kryptonit-Ringes ein wildes Leben. Im Nachleben der Stadt zerschlägt er ein paar Bankautomaten und treibt sich in Clubs herum. Bekannt ist er hier unter dem Namen "Kal". Auch Lana hat drei Monate lang nichts von Clark gehört. Sie macht sich auf den Weg nach Metropolis, um ihn zurück zu holen. Als sie heimlich seine Eltern anruft um ihnen zu sagen, wo Clark ist, reißt Clark ihr das Telefon aus der Hand und spricht mit seinen Eltern. Er macht ihnen klar, dass er nicht vorhat, nach Smallville zurückzukehren! Jonathan schafft es schließlich mit Jor-El's hilfe, ihn nach Smallville zurückzuholen. Clark besucht Lana im Talon und will sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Als Lana erfährt, dass er die Stadt vielleicht wieder verlassen wird, lässt sie Clark stehen und geht in den hinteren Bereich des Talon um zu weinen... Clark sieht sie durch die Schwingtür. Lana reitet zu Clark und erfährt, dass Clark alles, was in Metropolis passiert ist, hinter sich lassen will und vor hat, in Smallville zu bleiben. Sie freut sich und bittet ihn, ihr mehr über sich zu erzählen. Clark schafft es jedoch nicht und meint stattdessen, dass er nicht der Richtige sei. Auf Dauer würde es nicht gut gehen zwischen ihnen... Lana und Clark versuchen eine Freundschaft und half ihm, das Mysterium des Todes ihrer Großtante Louise McCallum zu lösen. Clark begriff dann, dass seine Liebe zu Lana zur Liebe seines biologischen Vaters Jor-El zur Großtante von Lana etwas parallel war. Als Lana Seth Nelson traf, entschied sie, dass sie auf Clark nicht warten konnte und schnell eine Beziehung mit Seth unternahm, auf den Clark schnell eifersüchtig wurde. Später stellt sich raus, dass Seth ein Freak ist und die Fähigkeit hat metallische Gegenstände nach Belieben durch den Raum schweben lassen und die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen manipulieren. Später lernt sie bei ihrer Terapie, Adam kennen. Es entsteht so eine Art Beziehung, später stellt sich raus, dass er verrückt ist und sie umbringen will. Dennoch lud Clark Lana zum Mittagessen in seinem Haus ein. Er möchte ihr das Geheimniss verraten. Als er begriff, wie schwierig es für Pete war, das Geheimnis zubewahren, überlegt er es sich anders und erzählte Lana nichts. Lana beschließt nach Paris zuziehen und fragt Clark ob er sie nicht zum Flughafen begleiten würde. Durch einem weiteren Problem, kommt Clark zu spät am Flughafen an. Schnell macht er sich auf zum Flughafen, wo er sie noch aus der Ferne mit Lex zusammen sieht, der ihr wohl auch noch einen guten Flug wünschen will. Als er die beiden sich umarmen sieht, lässt er die weiße Rose fallen, die er für Lana mitgenommen hatte. Kurze Zeit sieht Lana Clark noch da stehen und als sie zu ihm kommen will, ist er verschwunden. Das einzige was sie noch findet ist die am Boden liegende Rose... Verlauf - Staffel 3 3x01 Verschollen thumb|left|134px|3x01 VerschollenDa Lana fest davon überzeugt ist, Clark während der Gedenkfeier gesehen zu haben beschließt sie eine große Suchaktion zu starten. Dies ist jedoch nicht nötig, da Chloe weiß wo sich Clark aufhält und noch kurz vorher bei ihm gewesen ist. Lana ist außer sich vor Wut, dass Chloe ihr das Verschwiegen hat und beschließt sofort zu ihm zu fahren. Dort angekommen trifft sie auch direkt auf ihn und schließt sich ihm, um ihn eventuell wieder nach Hause holen zu können, an. Dies jedoch ohne Erfolg, da Clark es mitbekommen hat wie Lana seine Familie benachrichtigt, um ihnen mitzuteilen wo er sich befindet. 3x02 Phoenix thumb|218px|3x02Lana reitet zu Clark und erfährt, dass Clark alles, was in Metropolis passiert ist, hinter sich lassen will und vor hat, in Smallville zu bleiben. Sie freut sich und bittet ihn, ihr mehr über sich zu erzählen. Clark schafft es jedoch nicht und meint stattdessen, dass er nicht der Richtige sei. Auf Dauer würde es nicht gut gehen zwischen ihnen... Lana reitet enttäuscht davon... 3x03 Gejagt ! thumb|left|134px|3x03 Gejagt !Am Ende arbeitet Clark auf der Farm, als Lana vorbeikommt. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie einen Moment geglaubt hat, dass Clark die Kugeln abgewehrt habe – plötzlich würde alles Sinn machen... Doch Clark meint, dass es nicht so sein – Lana sagt, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er durch den Meteoriten verändert worden wäre, was Clark leugnet... Sie kann nicht verstehen, dass er bereit ist, für sie durch Kugeln zu laufen, aber nicht das zu teilen, was in ihm vorgeht. Clark antwortet, dass er keine andere Wahl hätte... 3x04 Nur geträumt ? thumb|3x04 Nur geträumt ?Clark ist während des Lernens für eine Prüfung eingeschlafen und träumt: Er ist an einem See und geht gemeinsam mit Lana ohne Kleidung schwimmen. Als sie sich gerade näher kommen, hören sie einen Hilfeschrei aus dem Wald... Am Ende : Als er sie später in der Scheune trifft, schlägt Lana ihm vor, am Wochenende im See schwimmen zu gehen... 3x07 Anziehend... thumb|left|218px|3x07 Anziehend...Clark gesteht Lana im Talon, dass er doch ein wenig eifersüchtig war, als sie Seths Einladung angenommen hat. Lana weiß mittlerweile nicht mehr, warum sie zugesagt hat und will das Date canceln. Als Seth dazu kommt, will sie ihm absagen, doch als er sie berührt, geht sie doch mit ihm. Clark kann den beiden nur fassungslos nachschauen... Lana und Seth gehen auf den geschlossenen Jahrmarkt und Seth vertraut ihr sein Geheimnis an. Lana beeindruckt seine Ehrlichkeit sehr und sie fahren gemeinsam Riesenrad, das Seth allein mit seinen Kräften in Gang setzt. Dort oben kommen die beiden sich näher. Als das Riesenrad plötzlich stoppt und Lana schreit, dreht Clark, der die beiden verfolgt hat, am Rad, bis sie aussteigen können. Lana kann nicht glauben, dass Clark ihnen hinterher spioniert hat und zieht mit Seth ab. Später entschuldigt Lana sich bei Clark, weil sich herraus stellt das er die Fähigkeit hat metallische Gegenstände nach Belieben durch den Raum schweben lassen und die Gedanken seiner Mitmenschen manipulieren. 3x09 Schizophren Lana lernt Adam kennen. 3x14 Clark fängt was mit Alicia an. Was Lana eifersüchtig macht und was für sie ziemlich gefährlich ist. thumb|left|144px|3x16 Amok 3x16 Amok Im Talon muss Clark Lana anlügen, als sie ihn fragt, wie er so schnell vom Jugendzentrum zu ihr gelangen konnte. Er behauptet, das habe wahrscheinlich mit der Zeitanomalie zu tun. Als er sie darauf anspricht, warum sie ihn im Jugendzentrum angerufen hat anstatt der Polizei, sagt sie ihm, dass sie wusste, dass er sie retten würde. 3x22 ...vom Ende thumb|184px|3x22Schnell macht sich Clark auf zum Flughafen, wo er sie noch aus der Ferne mit Lex zusammen sieht, der ihr wohl auch noch einen guten Flug wünschen will. Als er die beiden sich umarmen sieht, lässt er die weiße Rose fallen, die er für Lana mitgenommen hatte. Kurze Zeit sieht Lana Clark noch da stehen und als sie zu ihm kommen will, ist er verschwunden. Das einzige was sie noch findet ist die am Boden liegende Rose… Staffel 4 thumb|left|298px|Staffel 4 Während ihrer Zeit weg von Smallville fing Lana eine Beziehung mit Jason Teague an, der dann der Fußballtrainer der Smallville High School wurde. Als Lana zurückkehrte, war Clark glücklich, sie wieder zu sehen, aber als er die Beziehung von Lana mit Jason entdeckte, ging es ihm sehr schlecht. Nachdem sich Lana und Jason trennten, kamen sich Clark und Lana wieder näher. Sie teilten einen Tanz am High-School-Ball und, als Clark sein Gedächtnis verlor, war Lana darauf scharf, ihre Beziehung wiederanzufangen, als Clark dieses Mal versprach, dass es anders sein würde. Jedoch, als sein Gedächtnis zurückkehrte, wurde Lana enttäuscht wieder verlassen. Dennoch nahmen sie die Rolle von Eltern an, als sie ein Baby in einem Feld fanden und darauf zusammen aufpassten. Vor der zweiten Meteroiten-Schauer erklärten sie ihre Liebe zu einander und sagten auf Wiedersehen, um sich auf das schlechteste vorzubereiten. Verlauf - Staffel 4 4x02 Das leere Grab thumb|left|174px|4x02 Das leere GrabLois und Lana fahren gemeinsam zu den Kents. Lana sagt, dass sie ihnen helfen möchte, Chloe zu finden. Clark erfährt dann von Lois, dass Lana in Paris einen Freund hatte. 4x03 OP/TIK Clark möchte sich beim Football in der High School anmelden, der neue Trainer ist Jason Teague, der neue Freund von Lana. Sie müssen es jedoch verheimlichen, da Jason ein Lehrer ist. Somit bekommt Clark auch nichts davon mit.thumb|4x03 OP/TIK 4x08 Die Nacht der 3 thumb|left|137px|4x08 Die Nacht der 3 Lana wird zu der Hexe Isabelle Theroux. Lana verhält sich aber weiterhin merkwürdig und geht später zu Clark, denn sie braucht für ihren Trank zwei Haare einer Jungfrau. Sie fängt an, mit ihm zu flirten und gibt vor, ihn küssen zu wollen. 4x18 (Small)willenlos thumb|154px|4x18 (Small)willenlosDer große Smallville High Abschlussball findet statt! Zurück im Ballsaal, will Clark Lois zu einem Tanz auffordern, doch sie meint, dass sie nicht diejenige ist, mit der er tanzen sollte. Als Lana hereinkommt, deutet Lois auf sie und Clark geht auf sie zu. Lois setzt sich zu Chloe und die beiden reden über das Vergangene und die Zukunft. Während Lois behauptet, dass Clark nicht mit Chloe mithalten kann, meint diese, dass er viel mehr zu bieten hat, als sie denkt. Clark bittet Lana um einen Tanz und führt sie auf die Tanzfläche. Dort tanzen die beiden eng umschlungen. Staffel 5 thumb|left|288px|Staffel 5 Clark besuchte Lana im Krankenhaus nach dem Schauer, und wollte über die Liebeserklärung reden die Lana ihm gemacht hat. Sie sagte, dass sie es auch so meinte. Das brachte sie dazu, ihre erste erwachsene Beziehung mit einander zu beginnen. Als Clark seine Mächte verlor, fand er es gut so, somit kann ehrlich sein zu ihr. Sie schlafen miteinander und verlieren beide ihr Jungfräulichkeit. Als Clark starb und mit seinen wieder hergestellten Mächten zurückkam, wurde alles wieder schwierig. Er hatte Angst er würde sie verletzen. Clark versuchte, das wettzumachen, indem er Lana über seine Mächte erzählte. Jedoch jagte Lex, bewusst, dass sie Clark Geheimniss kannte, ihr nach und verursachte einen Autounfall, bei dem Lana stirbt. Verzweifelt, um Lana zu retten und begreifend, dass es sein Geheimnis war, das ihren Tod herbeiführte, drehte Clark die Zeit zurück und entschied sich dafür, ihr nicht zu erzählen. Das frustrierte Lana, und sie entschied, dass eine Pause besser wäre. Als Clarks Jonathan Kent starb, blieb Lana bei Clark aus dem Mitleid zurück. Bald danach wurde Clark von Simone hypnotisiert und Lana macht schluss. Es entwickelt sich was zwischen Lana und Lex. Verlauf - Staffel 5 5x01 Gelandet ! Clark besucht Lana im Krankenhaus und fragt sie, ob sie die Liebeserklärung vom letzten Abend vor dem Meteoritenschauer ernst gemeint hat. Lana bejaht dies und fragt, wie es mit Clark ist, der sie daraufhin küsst. Die beiden versprechen sich, keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander zu haben und Lana fragt, ob er an Aliens glaubt... Clark sagt, dass er dies tut und Lana erzählt von dem Raumschiff. 5x02 Ein Mensch zu sein... thumb|left|103px|5x02thumb|202px|5x02In Smallville wird unterdessen eine Scheune wieder aufgebaut und die halbe Stadt hilft dabei mit, wie es scheint. Lana und Clark machen eine kleine Pause in Clarks Apartment in der Scheune der Kents und sind kurz davor, miteinander zu schlafen. Clark gesteht Lana, dass er noch Jungfrau ist, Lana meint, sie sei es ebenfalls. Plötzlich werden sie von den Freaks, die aus Belle Reve ausgebrochen sind, überrascht. Ende : Schließlich geht Clark zu Lana in ihr Apartment über dem Talon, wo die beiden vor dem Kamin ihr erstes Mal miteinander erleben. 5x03 Wiedergeburt thumb|left|222px|5x03Sie geniessen es miteinander aufzustehen. Werden jedoch von Clarks Eltern gesehen. 5x04 Aquaman thumb|5x04Ihre Beziehung läuft gut. Sie gehen mit Chloe und Lois zum See. 5x09 Santa Clark thumb|left|214px|5x09thumb|206px|5x09Lex wird angeschossen und ringt um ihr Leben. Visionen ziehen an ihm vorbei, die ihm zeigen, wie sein Leben aussähe, wenn er sich von seinen Vater los sagen würde : Lex ist ein glücklicher Familienvater, der mit Lana verheiratet und in Smallville ein beliebter Bürger ist. Clark und Lana sind gute Freunde. Doch als Lana plötzlich in Lebensgefahr schwebt, lernt Lex die Schattenseiten des Lebens kennen. 5x11 Zeugen der Ankunft thumb|left|182px|5x10Als Clark seine Fähigkeiten wieder hat, entfernt er sich wieder von Lana, da er Angst hat, sie zu verletzten. Was der Beziehung nicht gut tut. 5x12 Was ich tat, tat ich aus Liebe... thumb|192px|5x12Clark ahnt, dass er Lana verlieren wird, und beschließt, ihr endlich von seinem Geheimnis zu erzählen. Aus diesem Grund bittet er sie zu sich, und nimmt sie mit in die Höhlen, von wo aus sie zur Festung der Einsamkeit gelangen. Lana weiß kaum, wie ihr geschieht, als er ihr dort angekommen sagt, dass er von einem anderen Planeten stammt. Er demonstriert ihr seine Flugkünste und verformt einen Stein in einen Diamanten, den er auf einen Ring steckt. Damit macht er ihr einen Heiratsantrag… Lana nimmt seinen Antrag an. thumb|left|5x12Später passiert durch Lex ein Autounfall und Lana stirbt. Clark bittet Jal-El um Hilfe und er dreht die Zeit um... Er befindet sich wieder auf der Farm, wo Lana wie versprochen auftaucht, da er sie zu sich bestellt hat, um mit ihr zur Festung zu reisen. Doch um sie zu retten, entschließt Clark sich, Lana nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Natürlich merkt diese, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und verkündet, dass sie eine Beziehungspause möchte, da Clark nicht ehrlich zu ihr ist.thumb|170px|5x18 5x18 Scherben Zwischen Lana und Lex entwickelt sich was. Staffel 6 thumb|left|242px|Staffel 6Lana fing schnell eine neue Beziehung mit Lex an, und wurde schwanger mit dem Kind von Lex. Trotz ihrer Wut für Clark hatte sie noch Gefühle für ihn. Sie gab Clark eine Endchance Schadenersatz zu leisten, aber als er herausfand, dass sie schwanger war, entschied sich Clark dafür, sie gehen zu lassen. Während dem Einfluss von rotem kryptonite kidnappte Clark Lana und bittet sie Lex nicht zu heiraten. Am Tag der Hochzeit erfährt Lana von Clarks Kräften und beschließt mit Clark abzuhauen. Lionel bekommt das raus und droht Clark zu töten, wenn sie Lex nicht heiraten sollte. Clark erwartet sie in der Scheune, aber als sie nicht erschien, machte er sich sorgen und ging zur Kirche. Dort angekommen sieht er Lana, die dabei ist Lex zu heiratet. So heiraten Lex und Lana und aus Mrs. Lang wird Mrs. Luthor, während Clark alles mit ansieht. Eine Woche nach der Hochzeit : Lana hat eine Fehlgeburt und Test's ergeben, sie war nie schwanger. Lex gab ihr Hormone. Lana beschließt Lex und Smallville zu verlassen und verabschiedet sich bei Clark. Man sieht das Lana in ein Auto steigt und das Auto explodiert etwas später. Alle wissen das Lana tot ist. Verlauf - Staffel 6 Ab 6x01 Verbannt in die Phantomzone Lana und Lex sind zusammen . Lana ist schwanger. Lex macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. 6x12 Vergiss dein nicht thumb|left|6x12Clark wird angegriffen und wacht in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt auf, wo der Arzt, Dr. Hudson, ihm erzählt, er sei schon fünf Jahre dort, weil sich einbildet, Alien-Superkräfte zu besitzen. In dieser neuen Welt ist Martha mit Lionel verheiratet, Chloe ist für verrückt erklärt worden und Lana hat Clark anstatt Lex gewählt. 6x13 Alle lieben Clark thumb|144px|6x13Vollgetankt mit roten Kryptonit entschiedet sich Clark, Lex und Lansa Hochzeitsdinner zu beenden und kidnappt die baldige Braut, der balt so einiges klar zu werden scheint. 6x16 Teufelshochzeit thumb|left|180px|6x16 Bild 1Bild 1. Der Kuss thumb|left|168px|6x16 Bild 2 Bild 2. Die Hochzeit Bild 3. Lana sieht Clarks Kräftethumb|194px|6x16 Bild 3 6x18 Lana findet raus das die Schwangerschaft nur vorgetäuscht war und das Lex ihm Hormone gegeben hat. 6x22 Phantom der Oper Lana kommt Clark besuchen und sagt ihm, dass sie Lex und Smallville verlassen wird und das Lex sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen wird. Clark sagt, er könne sie beschützen, aber sie sagt, dass das dieses Mal nicht geht. thumb|6x22 Lana will gehen und Clark zeigt ihr seine Kräfte und erzählt ihr die Wahrheit. Die beiden küssen sich und Lana sagt , dass er immer noch derselbe Clark für sie sie. Auch Lana erzählt ihm die Wahrheit, mit der der Erpressung und dem Baby. Später telefoniert Lana mit Lionel und man sieht wie Lana in Auto steigt, dass wenig später explodiert. Lionel trifft sich mit Clark und erzählt ihn das Lana tot sei. Er glaubt es erst nicht, ist dann aber der Meinung, dass Lex dahinter steckt. Staffel 7 thumb|left|178px|Staffel 7 Clark trauert weiter um Lana, indem er versucht, Bizarro zu vernichten. Später stellt sich herraus das Lana ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat. Auf ihrer Rückkehr zu Smallville besuchte sie sofort den Dachboden von Clark, zu seiner Überraschung. Clark und Lana führen jetzt ernste und ehrliche Beziehung. Lana gründet das Isis Fundament und bat Chloe es für sich zu behalten. Während sich die Geheimnisse von Lana anhäufen, erzählte Clark Lana eines seiner größten Geheimnisse: Er verbarg den blauen Kristall von Kara. Während eines romantischen Nachmittags mit Clark erhielt Lana die Mächte von Clark,durch einen Blitzschlag der mit einem Stück von kryptonite verbunden war. Lana findet die neuen Kräfte wunderbar, während sich Clark sorgen macht. Clark merkte wie sehr sich Lana, durch ihre Kräfte und die Geschichte mit Lex verändert hat. Clark trennt sich von ihr, sie sei nicht das Mädchen on die er sich verliebt hatte. Dennoch, als "Clark" vermutlich von der Festung der Einsamkeit zurückkehrte, schien ihre Beziehung, zurück auf der Spur zu sein. Lana bemerkte, dass Clark vorher nie so offen gewesen war. Unbewusst, dass sie in wirklich Bizarro ist, hatte Lana daran Freude, mit dem neuen Clark zu leben. Sie ignorierte die Warnungen von Chloe und plante sogar, Smallville mit ihm zu verlassen. Als der echte Clark schließlich nach Hause kam, war Lana ziemlich verwirrt. Durch die Beziehung mit Bizarro entfernte sich Clark von Lana. Clark war empört, dass Lana ihn nicht erkannte. Sie wollten jedoch ihre Beziehung nicht beenden. Lana beschloss dann, ihre Beziehung mit Clark noch einmal zu verfolgen. Sie half bei Forschungsprojekten von Clark und Chloe und entdeckte das Geheimnis von der amnesierten Kara. Als Clark entführt wurde, arbeitete Lana mit Chloe, um Clark zu retten, und drohte sogar, Lex zu töten, wenn er Clark Schaden verursachte. Lana wurde später durch Brainiac angegriffen und reiste in einem katatonischen Staat ab. Clark war todunglücklich, als er ging, um sie zu sehen, eine verheerende Nachricht von Brainiac erhaltend, sagend, dass er "zu spät war." Nachdem Clark Brainiac vereitelte, wachte Lana von ihrem Koma auf. Sie hinterließ eine Nachricht für Clark auf einer DVD, ihm erzählend, dass sie nicht leben, um zusammen zu sein, weil die Welt ihn mehr brauchte, aber sie stellte sicher, dass Clark wissen sollte, dass sie ihn mehr liebte, als er jemals wissen würde. Verlauf - Staffel 7 7x03 Eiskalt erwischt thumb|left|7x03Clark arbeitet in der Farm, als Lana kommt und sie sich umarmen. Clark will Chloe sagen, dass Lana omg zurück ist, doch Lana will das nicht und meint, dass sie erstmal ihren Namen reinwaschen müsse. Clark bietet Lana an, in der Farm zu bleiben. 7x05 Wahre Helden thumb|134px|7x05Lana kommt zur Kent-Farm und meint, sie wäre am Abend zuvor bei Nell gewesen und sie zeigt ihm die Zeitung, in dem eine Story über ihn veröffentlicht wurde. Sie sind sehr glücklich zusammen. 7x07 Rachefeldzug thumb|left|7x07 Clark und Lana reiten durch die Wildnis. Als sie fertig sind, glaubt Lana, dass sie diese Tour nur aus einem bestimmten Grund unternommen haben und tatsächlich: Clark findet, dass Lana sehr distanziert war, was er darauf schiebt, dass sie viele von Clarks Problemen hat. Es zieht ein Gewitter auf. Clark wird plötzlich schlecht – es ist Kryptonit in der Nähe des Windrades, welches Lana aufhebt, als ein Blitz die beiden davonschleudert. Das Windrad löst sich und fällt fast auf Clark, doch Lana fängt es auf. thumb|208px|7x07Die beiden rennen mit Superspeed zur Kent-Farm. Clark warnt sie, doch sie sieht das als großen Spaß. Schließlich kommen sich die beiden näher und lassen die Erde beben, was sogar Chloe in einem Café mitbekommt. Chloe kommt zur Farm und berichtet über die Erdbeben. 7x10 Brainiacs Rückkehr thumb|left|202px|7x10 Clark und Lana gehen ins Bett, doch die Stimmung zwischen den beiden ist sehr angespannt und sie reden nicht. 7x15 Das Madaillon thumb|7x15 Lana kommt in die Isis-Foundation, als die Computer zu flackern beginnen. Brainiac sticht ihr mit seinem Metallfinger in den Kopf und die Augen. Danach verschwindet das Loch im Kopf und es kommt schwarzes Blut aus ihren Augen. Später : Clark geht zur Farm und findet Lana dort, jedoch merkt sie nicht einmal, dass sie am Kochtopf ihre Hände verbrannt hat. Zudem sind ihre Augen weiß gefärbt und sie spricht nicht. Ende : Clark besucht sie im Krankenhaus. Dann beginnt sie zu flüstern: "Kal-El, du bist zu spät dran, Kal-El." Clark schließt Lanas Augen. Chloe sieht die beiden und beginnt zu weinen. 7x18 Weltuntergang thumb|left|234px|7x18 In einer Altanativuniversum : Clark findet sich in der Kent-Farm wieder und trifft auf einen Clark Kent mit High-School-Jacke. Der Clark des Alternativuniversums kennt eine Lana nicht. In Smallville findet Clark Chloe, aber diese erkennt ihn nicht und erinnert sich nur vage an Lana. Er bittet sie, Recherchen anzustellen. Dann stellt Chloe ihren Verlobten vor. Die beiden werden am Sonntag heiraten. Clark geht zum Daily Planet und bittet Jimmy, Lana zu finden. Sie finden heraus, dass sie mit in Paris lebt und Kinder hat. 7x20 Außerkontrolle thumb|7x20 Als Clark in Lanas Zimmer kommt, ist sie verschwunden. Eine Schwester kommt, die Clark von Lana aus eine CD gibt. Er sieht sich das Video darauf an. Es ist eine gesunde Lana, die der Meinung ist, dass die Welt ihn mehr braucht als sie. Lois kommt ins Zimmer und sieht das Video auch. Lana sagt, sie würde ihn liebt, dann endet das Video und Lois umarmt Clark. Staffel 8 thumb|212px|Staffel 8Nach der Unterhaltung mit Oliver Queen kehrte Lana nach Smallville zurück, um bei der Hochzeit von Chloe und Jimmy Olsen dabei zusein. Clark - wegen seinen romantischen Gefühlen für Lois Lane - war bei ihrer Ankunft sichtbar unbehaglich und befragte sie, warum sie ihn verließ,sie sagte, dass es die härteste Entscheidung war, die sie jemals treffen musste, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Als Doomsday den Hochzeitsempfang unterbicht und Chloe kidnappte, wurde Lana verletzt. Clark versucht seine Kräfte gegen Doomsday zu benutzen, er kann jedoch nichts ausrichten und wird stattdessen weit weggeschleudert und stößt dabei die Box mit dem Kryptonit um. Lana kommt Clark zur Hilfe. Lana bleibt eine ganze Weile in Smallville, als Clark sie fragt, warum sie bleibt, erklärt sie, dass der Abschied schwerer ist, als sie dachte. Als Clark anfängt, sie zu küssen, erwidert sie einen Kuss. Chloe trifft Clark auf der Kent-Farm an, während er sich gerade Lansas Abschiedsvideo anschaut. Er erzählt ihr, dass Lana und er sich geküsst haben. Chloe rät ihm, mit Lana darüber zu sprechen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist. Lana gibt Tess gegenüber zu, dass sie von Lex's Männern gezwungen wurde, dass Video zu machen. Später bekommen Chloe und Clark raus, dass Lana aus Rache zu Lex da ist. Im Daily Planet sucht Clark gerade nach Informationen über Lana, als diese ihn über sein Supergehör vom Dach aus ruft. Als sie reden, erklärt Lana, dass sie mit ihren neuen Kräften umgehen kann und Clark sich von nun an keine sorgen mehr machen muss. Ihr Wunsch ist, mit Clark die Welt zuverbessern. Clark gibt zu, dass dies auch sein Wunsch ist, und sie umarmen und küssen sich. Auf der Kent Farm schlafen Clark und Lana miteinander und bringen damit das Haus zum Wackeln. Clark schlägt vor, gemeinsam zu verreisen, Lana aber will lieber mit ihm für Ordnung in Metropolis sorgen. Lana erfährt das sie kryptonit absorbieren kann und somit im Körper aufnehmen. Clark und Lana finden Schotts Modell vom Daily Planet und erkennen, dass er diesen als nächstes in die Luft jagen will. Oben am Dach angekommen stehen Lana und Clark vor einer riesigen Bomben gefüllt mit Kryptonit. Lex stellt die beiden vor die Wahl, entweder Lana absorbiert das Kryptonit, wodurch Clark sich ihr nie wieder nähern könnte, oder alles wird explodieren. Lana nimmt Clark die Entscheidung ab und entschärft die Bombe. Clark findet mit Supergeschwindigkeit den LKW, in dem Lex drin sitzt. Lana hält ihn davon ab, Lex zu töten. Im selben Moment explodiert der LKW. Lana wartet in der Scheune auf Clark, um ihn zu sagen, dass es keine Lösung für das Kryptonitpronlem gibt. Clark möchte, dass sie bei ihm bleibt, aber sie meint, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, ihn niemals berühren zu können. Er nähert sich ihr und wird bei jedem Schritt schwächer, dennoch küssen sie sich, bis Clark sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Lana sagt ihm weinend, dass sie ihn immer lieben wird, muss ihn dann aber verlassen. Verlauf - Staffel 8 8x10 Entführung der Braut thumb|left|180px|8x10Clark geht zu Lana und sagt ihr, dass er gerne vorher gewusst hätte, dass sie kommt. Sie sagt, sie sei unschlüssig gewesen, überhaupt zu kommen. Sie hat gehört, was Clark in Metropolis unternommen hat und ist froh, dass er tut, wozu das Schicksal ihn berufen hat. Sie sagt aber auch, dass die Entscheidung, ihn zu verlassen, das Schwerste gewesen sei, was sie jemals tun musste. 8x11 Die Legion thumb|214px|8x11 Lana und Clark unterhalten sich darüber, was sie von der Legion über ihre Zukunft erfahren haben. Clark ist sich nicht sicher, ob er dem gerecht werden kann, was die Zukunft von ihm erwartet. Lana aber glaubt an ihm und sagt, dass sie für ihr eigenes Schicksal verantwortlich sind. 8x12 Selbstjustiz thumb|left|176px|8x12 Clark besucht Lana im Talon und fragt sie, warum sie noch in Smallville bleibt. Sie erklärt, dass der Abschied schwerer ist, als sie dachte. Als Clark anfängt, sie zu küssen, erwidert sie seinen Kuss. 8x13 Macht thumb|left|218px|8x13 Teil 1Clark findet in der Isis-Stiftung einen verborgenen Safe, in dem Lana eine Festplatte versteckt hatte. Chloe schließt das Laufwerk an und sie sehen ein Gespräch zwischen Lana und Dr. Grohl, in dem Lana Grohl davon überzeugt, sie als Versuchsperson zu benutzen. Durch ein Hauttransplantat im Rahmen des Prometheus-Experiment erhält die Testperson Superkräfte. thumb|115px|8x13 Teil 2Im Daily Planet sucht Clark gerade nach Informationen über Lana, als diese ihn über sein Supergehör vom Dach des Gebäudes aus ruft. Als sie einander gegenüberstehen, erklärt Lana, dass sie mit ihren neuen Kräften umgehen kann und Clark sich von nun an nicht mehr um sie sorgen muss. Zusammen könnten sie die Welt verbessern. Clark gibt zu, dass dies auch sein Wunsch ist, und sie umarmen und küssen sich. 8x14 Requime thumb|left|190px|8x14 Teil 1Auf der Kent Farm schlafen Clark und Lana miteinander und bringen damit das Haus zum Wackeln. thumb|8x14 Teil 2 Lex kontaktiert die beiden und stellt sie vor die Wahl, entweder Lana absorbiert das vorhandene Kryptonit, wodurch Clark sich ihr nie wieder wird nähern könne, oder alles wird explodieren. Lana nimmt Clark die Entscheidung ab und absorbiert das Kryptonit. thumb|left|166px|8x14 Teil 3thumb|184px|8x14 Teil 4Lana wartet auf Clark in seiner Scheune, um ihm zu sagen, dass Grohl keine Lösung für das Kryptonitproblem finden konnte. Clark möchte, dass sie bei ihm bleibt, aber sie meint, dass sie es nicht ertragen kann, ihn niemals berühren zu können. Er nähert sich ihr und wird bei jedem Schritt schwächer, dennoch küssen sie sich, bis Clark sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten kann. Lana sagt ihm weinend, dass sie ihn immer lieben wird, muss ihn dann aber verlassen. Staffel 9 Clark ging seine Brieftasche durch und stieß auf ein Bild von Lana und entschied sich dafür, es im Foto-Album zu legen . So schließt er entgültig damit ab und kann sich ganz auf Lois konzentieren. Staffel 10 Clark erinnert sich an Lana und Chloe während der fünfjährigen Wiedervereinigung an der Smallville High School. Gallerie - Clark und Lana Clark---Lana--smallville-442340_1024_768.jpg|<3 tumblr_m4eh1yHuAB1qispq9o1_r3_500.jpg|Clark:"Ich hab mir seit ich fünf Jahre alt war, immer nur das Selbe gewünscht." – Lana:"Und jetzt?" – Clark:"Jetzt ist das nicht mehr nötig. Denn sie steht mir gegenüber." LC.jpg|Lana:"Du wirst mich nicht immer beschützen können." – Clark:"Ich kann’s versuchen." 2292541493_8f87ea102c.jpg|"Did you know when youre around / My heart wont - it can't slow down / It beats so hard, it makes it hard / To Catch my breath / To catch my Breath." clana41280x800ov9.jpg|Clark & Lana - cherishing the bittersweet memories. Header17yf7xw9.jpg|Clana <3 en:Clark and Lana Kategorie:Beziehungen